


An Honest Mistake

by VLVTwrites



Category: Original Work
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Blow Jobs, Cumming of Age, Dubious Consent, F/M, First Time, Incest, Loss of Control, Love, Multi, Porn With Plot, Sex Toys, Succubi & Incubi, Urban Fantasy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:40:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27317887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VLVTwrites/pseuds/VLVTwrites
Summary: Succubus Extract comes with a natural safety mechanism: it's inert to those under the age of sexual maturity. This piece of common knowledge is as convenient as it is wrong. Because for every rule, there is an exception.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 16





	An Honest Mistake

Gale dropped the phone and it fell straight to the kitchen floor, rattling around on the laminate. He scooped it up almost as fast as it had fallen and gave it a quick inspection. A new scratch to celebrate its journey. With the phone clamped against his shoulder, he wiped his palms and apologized to the startled doctor on the other end.

"Damn thing just leapt out of my hands, I'm very sorry."

Doctor Winslow was eager to brush aside the worried and very neurotic man, "Mister… Bergeron?"

"Yes?"

"I'm telling you she'll be fine. There are dozens and dozens of recorded cases involving accidental ingestion of Extract by persons under the age of sexual maturity."

The doctor's tone was dull but absolute, and he was kind enough to wait for a reply, though one never came. Gale was thinking faster than his lips could mouth a response. Could it really as simple as he'd suggested? She'd just "sweat it out" like a fever?

After some time, the doctor continued, "I read a study about this back in January, from a reputable journal. Kids Zoe's age don't have the brain chemistry to even respond to Extract as, um… as adults do. She'll be fine."

Without a note of humor in his voice, Doctor Winslow chastised Gale for the intrusive nature of his call and bid him good night. When the phone clicked off, it wasn't silence that greeted the worried father, but the sounds of Zoe's distress. Muffled by the walls that divided them, she cried out. Unmistakably, a moan of deep and frantic ecstasy.

"What if it _is_ affecting her?" he asked quietly, pulling the phone away from his face. He stared at the display until it blinked off.

Sophie's voice chimed through the walls too, argumentative. He'd left Zoe in her care while he called for help.

"Almost three hours now," he said aloud, sharing his disbelief with the empty room. For just a moment, he greedily soaked in the air of peace. "It's so much cooler downstairs," he noticed.

It wasn't right to stay away any longer, his conscience wouldn't allow it. He checked his phone one last time and placed it face down on the kitchen counter, and made his way back to the master bedroom where his wife and daughter awaited his return.

—

The sound grew clearer as he approached, and it turned his stomach. The signature rumble of mommy's "massager" was generally only heard when Zoe was _out_ of the house, not in the same damn room. That deep thrumming washed over a hushed and lurid conversation. Gale opened the door without hesitation, and his wife recoiled from their daughter.

"Honey!"

She was visibly shaken, out of breath, and now blushing intensely. Zoe looked pleased, smug even.

"Did the doctor say anything? Is Zoe gonna be alright?"

Sophie was desperate to deflect, but Gale really couldn't blame her for whatever impropriety they were engaged in. Zoe was magnetic in this state, and if it weren't for his decision to put aside his pride and call doctor Winslow, he might have been doing the same. He turned to look at Zoe, who was beaming with excitement to see him. She sat atop a pile of towels, crowned with his wife's massager. Her cunt was firmly planted on its vibrating head. Its incessant hum reverberated throughout the room. Gale walked in and closed the door. Everything stank of sweat.

"Clothes are off, I see…"

"Gale, come on. You know how that stuff works."

He nodded his head. Succubus Extract does exactly what it says on the tin, but not _three hours later_.

"The doctor said she'll be fine."

Sophie seemed relieved, but she could tell that wasn't the whole story. "What is it?"

"…This isn't what's supposed to happen, hon. She's not supposed to react _at all_ , and even then—"

Zoe whined, and it meandered into a moan. The constant drone of the massager changed as she began to push her cunt down onto it in rhythm. She fell forward, forearms flat on the ground, panting hard. Animal grunts at first, then words escaped her lips that her parents certainly never allowed. Her fists clenched and her toes curled up, and this time, Gale couldn't summon the energy to look away. She came right in front of them, thrashing violently on the massager as she ground it into the floor.

"—Apparently it happens lots, kids taking the stuff by accident. But they're supposed to just heat up and sweat it off like a fever."

They both looked at Zoe, who at least seemed content for the moment.

"She's… certainly sweating," Sophie remarked.

Gale couldn't believe she was joking at a time like this, but he laughed all the same. Zoe wasn't paying enough attention to laugh or find offense. She was still nursing an idea. "Cumming" helped, but only for a minute. It cleared her mind but the headaches kept coming back, every time worse than before. Something inside knew exactly what she needed, but when she brought it up before, her parents were aghast at the suggestion. Still, as the night wore on, a lot had changed in the way of crumbling resolves.

"I—I think I wanna try the thing I mentioned before…"

"Not this again, Zo," was all he said. Sophie didn't volunteer her opinion one way or the other.

"Please, I know it sounds crazy. Just… please?"

"Zoe! My god— I can't do that!"

She understood, of course. He wasn't a man, he was her _father_. Kind and stern and full of knowledge, and completely sexless. There was never a moment before today—even an intrusive thought—where she considered him any other way. He probably felt the same. But her gut told her what she needed. She stared a hole into his jeans. It was such an alien sensation, feeling the heat from his balls from this distance. When she closed her eyes, the light of it faded slowly from her retinas. Already, the pain returned.

"It _hurts_ , dad."

Gale was struck. "Oh, baby— is it worse than before?"

He caressed his daughter's face as he spoke to her, but it wasn't parental reassurance she gleaned from his touch. She didn't answer his question. It was as if the pieces were sliding into place when he was near. Her skin grew hotter. Every stroke of his fingertips near her temples told her something, a whisper. Their relationship as father and daughter was so full of life and nuance, but she was learning about something else, a side of him she'd never seen. His defense wasn't so complete as she'd assumed. He wasn't her father, he was a _man_. When she asked again, she found her words more naturally.

"Please feed me, daddy."

Gale turned to Sophie in disbelief. Their daughter was no longer the same person, and all three of them seemed to know it. He slouched back in defeat, only until Sophie stood with a purposefulness and offered her hand. Gale took it weakly, and she gripped down, pulling him up with considerable effort. She could communicate with her eyes too. "It's alright," they seemed to say, "we're all in this together."

Standing over their daughter, they kissed passionately.

Sophie unbuckled his belt. To Zoe, the sound was like a starting pistol. She leapt off the vibrator, tearing at her father's trousers with frenzied affect. Sophie didn't let him look. She pulled his face into her own, to distract him from Zoe's greedy little hands as they fished his cock from his pants. It was already hard. A single warm breath drifted over it while Zoe looked it over, and that was it. He moaned loudly into Sophie as his cock disappeared into his daughter's mouth.

Gale was sure she had no experience, but he was already having trouble coping with the sensations. The heat of her mouth was absurd. Inhuman. Her movements were awkward, but she was desperate to taste his cum, moaning from the sheer excitement of his flesh in her mouth.

"S- you're sucking too hard sweetheart," he said sheepishly. Sophie, reserving the right to look her daughter in the eyes during this affair, nodded in approval.

Zoe took her father's advice to heart.

With both hands firmly wrapped around the base, she lowered herself back into it. Gently, lovingly. She could only get a few inches inside, but that was more than enough. Gale didn't need to say anything to her at that point; he could already see the finish line in the distance. No—he was racing there. It wasn't long before she did that one thing that always drove him crazy: she spoke with her mouth full.

"Thank you, daddy."

—

The encounter ended as expected: Gale painted his daughter's mouth white with cum. She lapped up every drop, eager to continue until her father insisted she stop.

In the end, it was enough. Zoe's hunch was correct. Within minutes, the pain subsided. The ache in her cunt passed too. They stared in silence at their daughter, moving in a way altogether alien, sampling the traces of cum left on her fingertips. Neither responsible adult was capable of admonishing her for this display, and maybe it was only because she was finally, visibly, happy.

All three fell silent for a while. Each was exhausted in their own way. They mustered up some semblance of propriety and showered, individually, and dressed. It was less than an hour later when they reconvened in Zoe's room. Gale sat on the edge of the bed farthest from his daughter.

For almost an hour they talked to Zoe, ruminating over the events of the night. They classified it, and compartmentalized each little thing. In her room, they huddled around her bed and made everything right again like only parents can. When they kissed her goodnight, it was blissfully free of the sexual energy from earlier. Back to being family.

It wasn't just Zoe awake past her bedtime. Sophie hit the pillow like a brick. They'd always joked that she hadn't seen midnight since New Year's, and Gale wasn't even sure which year that was anymore. She'd pay dearly tomorrow when it was time to wake up for work.

All things said and done, it was 3:00 in the morning when the house finally fell quiet and everyone was in bed. Order was restored, and it was growing cooler upstairs now, too.

—

The clock on the nightstand read 4:15 when Gale woke. He couldn't even feel it at first, but the sound of air rushing through tiny nostrils nagged at him until it became impossible to ignore. One by one, his faculties came back online until he felt it: Zoe's mouth, a spiraling little inferno wrapped around his cock. A quick glance downward verified the state of things. His daughter's tiny body was half-way under the sheets, one foot planted on the ground and her ass waving in the air.

"Fuck," he said aloud.

The crisis was over and he would _not_ stand for this. He turned his head to speak with Sophie, not even considering she'd be sound asleep. Sophie was laying on her side, facing him, a trail of drool connecting her mouth to the pillow.

Zoe was not being quiet and it was getting more egregious by the second. Soft little moans punctuated her breathing.

It would have been simple to stop her, but he didn't speak. Instead, he snaked one hand under the covers and found her cheek. He caressed her face as it bobbed up and down. She didn't slow her pace one bit, nor miss a beat, and even faster than before, he came.

Concerning their experience earlier: there was something he'd kept from Sophie (and of course his daughter). It was about _exactly_ what happened when he came. It would have been impossible to explain, and it made him feel gross anyway. It was incredible. Just short of painful. Every muscle in his body had some part in the act of cumming into his daughter's mouth, like it was his life's goal. And when it was over, his brain rewarded him correspondingly. Gale could feel the animal part of his brain forming an addiction on the spot, suddenly begging for another hit. Nowhere in the modest catalogue of partners he'd been with, Sophie included, had he _ever_ experienced anything like that. This time it was somehow even worse.

It took every ounce of his willpower not to scream when she pushed him up to the edge. It was frightening. After almost forty years of masturbating, one would think they have a complete understanding of the mechanics of their own cock. He wasn't able to keep silent once the orgasm set in. How could he?

His entire reality became nothing but his cock. Pelvic muscles devoted themselves so thoroughly to the act of projecting his cum that they seemed possessed. He could feel the stuff leaving him with alarming power, right onto Zoe's palette. If his body could have chosen, it would have happily ended itself to cum just a touch harder.

Sophie, somehow, didn't wake from his convulsing or his pained grunting. "I'm sorry, babe," Gale offered, the words barely formed.

Zoe was finally still, and he turned toward her, almost afraid to peel back the sheets. It was relieving, then, to find her familiar face under the covers. She was breathing with her mouth now, around his cock, almost as if frozen in place from the moment he came, but smiling.

"Sweetie," he started.

Zoe blinked and focused, looking up toward her father. It was just then that Gale caught the first glimpse of the troubled road ahead, as Zoe's eyes, cold and animal, evenly reflected the dim bedroom light.

**Author's Note:**

> Another first-of-? series for me to obsess over and never finish. I hope you enjoyed the read!


End file.
